1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an apparatus and process for folding, bonding and severing of web materials, wherein the respective process steps may be carried out in a compact apparatus system, suitable for use in high-speed commercial operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,849 to Y. Tsukasaki discloses a system for folding carton sheet wherein the carton blank is translated along two parallel rails past a plurality of grooved folding rollers rotatably mounted in spaced locations along the rails. The rollers each have top flange portions, which abut the top surface of the folded container blank supported on the rails, and downwardly depending side portions which are progressively, increasingly inclined toward the container blank along its travel path. In such manner the rollers gradually fold the channel portion of the container blank back to form a flattened parallelogram shape. This patent in FIG. 14 shows a means for folding thick cardboard blanks substantially at a 180.degree. angle to the central panel thereof, comprising a pair of pressing discs. Each disc in the pair is arranged at a 45.degree. orientation to the top panel of the carton and opposedly faces the other disc, one having a convex outer periphery and the other having a concave outer periphery, to fold the carton blank without breakage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,175 to H. Reifenhauser discloses an apparatus for ultrasonic welding and cutting of juxtaposed synthetic resin sheets, comprising a sonotrode and an anvil, engageable with each other upon relative movement toward one another. The anvil or sonotrode features a ridge-shaped spacer element running along the middle of its welding face, the spacer element having a height that is slightly less than the combined thickness of the juxtaposed sheets, so that when the spacer element engages the opposite welding face it cuts the sheet's welded surfaces.
U.S. Pat No. 3,378,429 to E. G. Obeda discloses a system for ultrasonically sealing and slitting synthetic fiber textile materials, wherein an ultrasonically activated tool has a first surface for sealing the material and a second surface adjacent thereto for severing the material along its sealed portion, to accomplish sealing and cutting in a single pass as the material is fed between the tool and an opposing anvil.
Other systems for simultaneous cutting and sealing of materials are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,491 to W. Stumpf and U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,372 to S. Mion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,066 discloses a system for folding synthetic plastic sheet stock, comprising a circular blade member with a blade edge on its periphery, and a circular die pad member with resilient, rubber-like material on its periphery. Plastic sheet stock is passed between the blade and the die pad members as they rotate in opposite directions so that the blade edge of the blade member depresses the plastic stock into the rubber-like material of the die pad to cause the rubber-like material to flow and fold the stock about the blade edge.
West German Offenlegungsschrift 2146013 discloses an apparatus for forming a longitudinal fold in a continuous paper web. The paper enters a guiding zone where an upwardly directed air stream from a blower induces upward movement on respective halves of the paper as the paper enters the folding zone. A rotary disc-shaped blade cooperating with a corresponding concave surface circumferentially extending around the periphery of a shaft, with the periphery of the blade disposed therein induces the fold while external bosses rotate to reinforce the folding action. The paper web in passing across the juncture of the blade and notched shaft becomes partially folded, following which the paper is passed to a further folding station wherein air is directed at the partially upwardly folded halves of the paper to complete the initial folding prior to entry into a final folding zone wherein two vertical continuous belts complete the folding action and carry the folded paper away.